Damn, Dude - Creature Fanfic
by Transformers4eva
Summary: THE CREATURES! :D I made this fic because I was bored and I wanna write things about the Youtubers I love so much. So, I settled with an alternate universe type thing, were James is sixteen and Aleks is fifteen, and they live in the Creature house under the watch of their father, Jordan, and their other father, Dan. It all starts with them causing trouble. ;w;
1. Troublemakers

"The fuck dude- get off me!"

"Then get out from under me, you fucker!"

"I can't with your fat ass on me!"

The night was usually never calm, considering two certain boys, which just happened to be brothers, raised havoc each and every night. It was always taking place, no matter the circumstance. And currently; havoc had been raised and was exploding before the two.

"Shut up Aleks! Do ya want the cops to hear us?!"

Staring down at the smaller teen, James timidly bit the inside of his mouth as he sat upon his younger brother. Aleks merely glared back, mouth cocked in a way to show his displeasure. Both boys were hidden under a bar of one of the hot spots for drugs, violence, and drunken people to lurk. And also, seemingly, the local Police seemed to like hitting it on crazy nights as this one.

Even if they attempted to quiet down, and NOT be found; their efforts were in vain as a light shined from the other side of the bar.

"We've got two over here!"

Alarm flaring in both brothers, James was quick to react and fly over the bar. Aleks, in all his glory, scrambled to his feet. Stumbling around, he finally managed to regain posture as the Chief Policeman reached for the back of the Russian's shirt.

"Shit!" He cried, russet eyes widening as his small frame shot forward, "God fucking damnit!" The fifteen year old uttered out as he toppled over the counter and towards his older brother. Looking like two bucks caught in headlights, James managed to take lead. Attempting to make a leap of faith over a table, the black haired sixteen year old's foot was caught. Smacking the wooden floor with a thud, James grunted as he squinted his eyes shut in pain.

Aleks maneuvered around the table, only to succeed in tripping over the fallen James. In return, James laughed out loud and mused,

"You idiot! I can't believe you fell!" An angry rumble emanated from Aleks as he lay there in defeat. The younger had made a fool of himself too many times in the first minute of trying to escape his fate.

The enforcers then caught up to the young men. The Chief went straight for Aleks, since he reached for him earlier. Seeing that he was young, the older man reached down and seized him by his upper arm and tugged him to his feet. A glare was set on the young teen as he stood before the officer. He knew that they were reckless kids, and that was it. The Deputy then brought James to his feet, glaring upon him as well as he began to struggle slightly. Though he was able to keep hold of him, he still was not amused by his actions.

"You are going to have to call your parents, kids." The Chief rumbled, pulling Aleks along and towards the exit of the Bar and out towards the cars outside. Frowning, James huffed as they were directed towards said cars. Aleks cast a look towards James, and muttered under his breath as he hung his head, his chocolate brown hair falling into his russet eyes.

"Damn, dude.."


	2. Home Bound

It was soon that James and Aleks sat at the front room of a Police Station, awaiting their so called father to show himself. With a deep frown creasing his lips, James picked up a small stone from the tile floors of the station, studying it between his fingertips. Brown eyes glowering ever so slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as a small grunt of annoyance reverberated through him. With one swift movement, the stone was flung across the room with no intention of what was to come next.

The front door opened right as James tossed the stone quite roughty away. In stepped in Jordan, fierce teal eyes narrowed sharply; firstly locked on his two sons whom sat a few moments away. As soon as his foot was placed upon the tile, his black shoe was hit with the stone that his oldest son had thrown. Taking off his red Cardinal's hat, Jordan looked even less amused with the situation than before.

James- not expecting his father to be there- blinked at the floor and turned his head to look at the space in front of him. Heaving a sigh, he felt Aleks shifting nervously beside him, chocolate hair falling into his russet eyes once again as sweat slipped from his pores. As the officers stepped forward to greet their father, the boys could not shake the feeling that those same teal eyes, deadly and silent, glowered at them from time to time.

"Yes, Officer, I understand. I assure you, James and Aleks will not be finding themselves here again." This was when James tuned back in, hearing and acknowledging every word Jordan uttered. Inwardly, he cringed, but did not show said emotion in fear this would falter Aleks's boldness further. Even if the other was visibly cringing, James still would not allow the emotions to show.

It would seem that their fates with the law were clean, only for now. A warning from law enforcement was in order. They had came off as lucky.. not including what they had in store for them domestically. The Deputy sauntered to them,

"You boys are free to go. Just don't end up here again, you might not get off so easily." Walking away, the Chief silently followed suit to stand behind the counter. Merely to observe what was to happen next.

A shadow was soon cast over the two; the shadow of a very livid Jordan. Though their father always looked the right amount of stern, they knew there was fire burning beneath the rubble. Arms crossing over his chest, Jordan frowned in disappointment and slight anger as he stood over them.

"Aleks." A pause to glower at his youngest. "James." This name was to come out sterner than the first. Mainly because James had always been a troublemaker, and Jordan knew this all too well. Feeling the intense burn on him, James merely looked up, slowly, to his father. He was quite reluctant. Almost instantly, as slow as it came, the glance was brought away. Fear, only slight, pumped through James's veins.

"Come on. We are going home." Another pause, to draw out anticipation,

"Now."

Jordan used the tone where everyone _knew _he wasn't kidding around. Aleks immediately obeyed, rising to his feet and stepping past Jordan. James slowly got to his feet, which his legs in return felt like jello. Aleks's knees were weak as he walked, the same emotions his other brother was feeling swirling through his chest and heart, only worse.

Quickly, James sauntered after Aleks as they walked out into the cool, (now) calm night. Jordan nodded to the officers, then quickly striding after his two, misbehaved kids. Jaw clenching, he saw that they had already made it to the car. Seizing his car keys, he merely could not look at his boys at all. Unlocking the car, he placed his red cap back over his brown hair.

"Get in the car." He ordered through his anger, playing around with said anger. Both instantly got into the back seat. Doing as they both had done, Jordan snapped his seatbelt on and started the car. Backing out of the parking lot, he silently headed towards home. Too angry at the moment to say anything, Jordan calmly took deep breaths in and out of his nose.

Aleks, still petrified, leaned against the car door, hair once again in his seemingly innocent eyes. Already settled in for the ride home, the youngest figured that his father would not speak until they made it home. James, knowing this too, merely forced his body to relax and listen to Jordan's uneven breathing.

It was going to be a long ride home.


End file.
